1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a load bearing, platform-style lid, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a walk-on tray for concealing a pool cover operation system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to place the workings of a retractable pool cover system in a recessed enclosure at one end of a pool. The pool cover system would typically include a flexible pool cover wound upon a drum, similar to a roll of carpet, for example. The drum is rotatably stored in the recessed enclosure for dispensing the flexible pool cover onto the pool during periods of non-use, and for retracting the pool cover back upon the drum during periods of use.
The benefits of a selectively dispensable and retractable pool cover are enhanced by recessing the pool cover drum system into the deck at one end of the pool, thereby concealing the drum system from immediate view. These and other benefits are, however, offset by the complication that the recessed pool cover system renders that entire side of the pool inaccessible to bathers, and interrupts the appearance of the pool deck with the workings of the cover system.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to cover the recessed pool cover drum system using removable, concrete or mortar lids. However, these lids have typically been made from large amounts of concrete or mortar to form at least a three inch thick lid, which is very heavy and costly. The weight of the prior art lids complicate both installation and subsequent removal for repairing the recessed pool cover drum system, and the cost to manufacture such lids creates a resulting product that is expensive to produce. Installation is complicated by the fact that heavier brackets are required to hold the lids in place, which brackets are more difficult to install due to the adjustments that are required to align the lid with the surrounding coping of the pool. The complication of installing heavier brackets and thicker concrete lids, results in increased installation time and expense to the customer.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.